Wheelchairs are secured in demand response vehicles (DRV) to allow transportation of clients in wheelchairs. Typically such wheelchairs are secured via one or more (typically four) wheelchair tiedowns, each tiedown having an end that is removably attached to the DRV and one that is attached to the wheelchair. If either end is removed unintentionally due to improper securement, such as in an accident scenario, the wheelchair is not secured and injury may occur. Proper securement relies on installation by DRV operators. Though skilled and knowledgeable about securement, such operators are under time pressures to maintain their demand response schedule—the order and timing of the pickups and drop-offs of clients. There can thus be some improper securements, resulting in possible injuries.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a novel method and system for secure wheelchair use in demand response transportation systems.